


stuck with me

by awkwardspiritanimals



Series: a better communication [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mind Reader!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardspiritanimals/pseuds/awkwardspiritanimals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma doesn’t even bother turning on the lights when she gets to Fitz’s room. She just dumps her bag on the floor and crawls in under the blankets, where Fitz is already asleep. He stirs as she settles next to him, shifting so he can wrap his arm around her waist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stuck with me

Jemma doesn’t even bother turning on the lights when she gets to Fitz’s room. She just dumps her bag on the floor and crawls in under the blankets, where Fitz is already asleep. He stirs as she settles next to him, shifting so he can wrap his arm around her waist.

“Done?” he asks, and she sighs, nodding.

“Finally.”

He laughs, “That’s what you get for taking an outrageous number of courses. An equally outrageous number of finals.” Jemma pokes him in the side, and he laughs again, squirming away for a second.

“I enjoyed all of those classes. And they’re done now, so it doesn’t matter how many finals there were anymore,” she says, tangling her fingers in his shirt and tugging him back to her. He hums in agreement.

“Which means that, aside from the actual ceremony, we’re officially the youngest graduates in the history of SHIELD. Congratulations, Dr. Simmons.” Jemma hums in response, pressing her face in against his shoulder with a deep breath, trying to smile.

And she’s happy, she really is. But she’s also worried, because she’s read the SHIELD handbook from cover to cover, and passages from the anti-fraternization section have been running through her mind for the past few weeks. She’s been trying to distract herself with finals and Fitz and whatever else she could think of, but she can’t completely put it out of her mind. Fitz hasn’t noticed; she assumes it’s because he’s been distracted with his own finals and trying to keep everyone else’s stress out of his head.

“I’ve noticed,” he murmurs, and she looks up to see him smiling down at her, “They won’t split us up.”

“They might.”

“They won’t.”

“They migh-”

“They won’t. We won’t let them. If they try, we’ll threaten to quit. Get jobs at some private laboratory, make billions of dollars, retire at 30 to do private research.”

“You sound pretty confidant that we have options outside of SHIELD,” she says, and Fitz smiles again.

“You think that research companies wouldn’t jump at the chance to have Jemma Simmons work with them? Two PhDs by seventeen, youngest graduate in the history of SHIELD? They won’t split us up. SHIELD isn’t stupid. You’re stuck with me.”

She grins, hiding it against his shirt, “And if I get tired of you?” Jemma says, though she really can’t imagine many things she’d like more than to be stuck with Leopold Fitz for the rest of her life. But his breath catches and he exhales shakily, and she realizes her mistake, pushing up so she can look at his face, which has drained of color.

“Fitz, I was joking, okay?” she says, and he nods, taking a deep breath.

“I know. It’s just that-” he cuts himself off, looking embarrassed, staring at the wall behind her rather than meeting her eyes.

“It’s just what? I can’t read your mind. You actually have to tell me what you’re thinking,” Jemma prods, reaching a hand up to his cheek, urging him to look at her.

Fitz swallows heavily, “Sometimes I have nightmares about that. You getting tired of me. I know you were joking. I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” she says, when he looks away from her again, and leans forward to brush her lips against his when he turns back, “If I’m stuck with you, you’re stuck with me, alright? That’s the deal.”

He nods, leans forward to kiss her properly before relaxing back again, “Sounds like a good deal.”

Jemma smiles, cuddling in against him again, “Congratulations to you, too. On being one of the youngest graduates in SHIELD history,” she continues when he hums in question, “Although technically, you’re the second youngest graduate in SHIELD history. I’m the youngest.”

She can practically feel him roll his eyes, “Yes, you’re very accomplished.”

“And smart.”

“A genius, I would say.”

“And pretty.”

“Gorgeous. Unbelievably so.”

“And my fashion sense is above average.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

“And I’m better than you at Mario Kart.”

“Not in a million years.”

He’s half asleep already, she can tell, and she’s about to join him, shifting closer to his warmth, when she realizes something with a groan. Fitz gets ridiculously hot when he sleeps, yet insists on sleeping under a huge comforter. The only way she can spend any time sleeping next to him without overheating is to turn the air conditioning in his room way up; Fitz never complains, because he barely notices, but it means either getting up now to turn it down, or waking up later and having to do it. She’s just about convinced herself to get up when Fitz speaks.

“I already did it.”

“What?”

“I turned the air conditioner on. When I got home from my tests. I was hoping you’d stop by.”

Jemma opens her mouth to say something but stops herself, trying not to laugh and failing.

“What?” he asks.

“Nothing. It’s just that, I was about to say ‘It’s like you read my mind,’” she says, still giggling, and Fitz groans.

“Please just go to sleep before you make any more terrible jokes,” he mumbles against her hair, and Jemma curls in even closer to him, sliding one of her legs over his and slipping her hand underneath his shirt to feel the warm skin at his waist.

“I love you,” she says, not really caring if he’s already asleep or not, just wanting to say it.

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Zoe,” you say, “This AU doesn’t seem to really have any sort of plot or structure. It mostly seems to consist of Fitzsimmons cuddling and saying nice things to each other." And you’d be right. Canon is a hellhole of sadness right now. This is how I’m dealing with it.
> 
> I think we’ll meet the team in universe soon here, but we’ll probably meet Fitz’s mum and Jemma’s parents first. I don’t know when that will be written/posted, since I’m busy with other projects right now. Whenever the particular inspiration strikes me, I guess.


End file.
